What Can I Say
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: He wanted to love her like any human but he couldn't protect her KisamexOc Oneshot


What Can I say (KisamexOc)

A/N: I blame Dead by April for the song that inspired me to write this. This is actually a song title but . . .

Hidan: Stop your fucking ranting bitch and get to the goddamn oneshot already.

NH: *glares* I don't own Kisame, Masashi Kishimoto does. Dead by April owns what can I say. I own the Oc. Happy?

H: No, not really. Let's fuck.

NH: *face palms* I hate/love him. *walks away* Enjoy!

* * *

"Kisame-san." Her voice was quiet but he grew accustomed to listening for the voice.

"What Aki?" He asked, his voice showing the emotions he had for the woman.

"Let me help you release your stress for you. And don't try to lie saying that you don't have any stress because I can tell pretty easy that you do." She offered as she walked up to the 6'4 Akatsuki shark nin. She was only a foot shorter then the man but she didn't care. She loved him and she wouldn't let anything happen to him – even if it kills her.

He looked at the strangely purple haired girl with his shark like eyes and took in her porcelain face that made his heart go crazy. An organ he thought wasn't in his body.

"I don't know. Do you want to?" He asked at the end, trying to tease her a bit.

She nodded, smiling as she stopped her stride and stood in front of him.

He smiled, as he looked up, showing the sharp teeth that could break skin easily.

She settled down onto his lap, straddling him as she leaned in, letting her lips dance across his. She enjoyed teasing the man, it made him more exotic when it came to the most intimate act a human can do.

He felt his pants get tighter from the tease, only to shove his lips onto her pink ones roughly, enjoying the gasp that escaped into his mouth. He took the opportunity and explored the familiar warm cavern that was kissing his.

While they stayed touching, she started to unbutton his shirt, letting the muscular chest that had various battle scars littering it come out. She let her hands drift down to touch one, only to feel a growl escape into his mouth. She smiled a little inwardly before she moved up, playing with the nub that was on his chest.

He let go of her mouth, gasping from the touch that had more pressure and pain going into his pants. "Aki?"

"Yeah?" She asked, wondering why he was shouting all of a sudden.

"You are dirty." He gasped, only to tackle her, throwing her to the ground softly. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to get the release he wanted. What they both wanted.

She felt her shirt get ripped to shreds, only to be tossed into the wind for birds and other animals to use. She felt wind grace the exposed skin of her breasts, only to feel his teeth bit her gently, breaking skin a bit with the point.

He leaned away from her, seeing little drops of blood gather to the surface from where he bit her on the breast. He leaned back down to lap up the crimson liquid as he reached behind her, taking the support off her breasts.

She blinked, feeling her nipples tighten as she felt the cold wind brush against them. She gasped as he took one into his mouth, breaking warm to it but was teasing her until she had to let a moan escape her.

He smiled at the accomplishment he gained, only to do the same thing to the neglected one, feeling his bulge brush against her briefly. He was done when he felt her hands dig around for the waistband, wanting to get them off, along with his boxers. He helped her with her need, taking both off and tossing them to the side, wanting to take her and feel his desire, lust fulfilled.

She took in a breath, feeling the touch of him as he reached and took her pants off. She wasn't sure why she was in love with the shark nin but she was.

He bit his lip, knowing the last time, and the other times, he hurt her but he knew she enjoyed it. She was sadistic at times but she wasn't also. Tossing her pants with his, he felt wetness gather at his tip, telling him he was close to the climax even if he didn't do anything yet. With that, he took her with her loud gasp muffled into his chest.

She wanted to moan but the force he used was causing pain to flow through her lower region. She knew he was big but she didn't care. She didn't care if this intimate moment had consequences. She just wanted him in her life.

He counted in his mind, only to get to the correct number before he started to shove himself. With each shove, he felt the pain get worse until it was too much. He felt her tighten around him, making him cum with a growl.

She smiled, feeling sweat gather on her from both him and hers' body. Her eyes became droopy from the lack of energy but she knew if she fell asleep, he would be gone from her life.

He laid on her, keeping her warm as he draped the cloak over the two of them. With that last thing done, he fell asleep with her following suit.

Month Later . . .

"Kisame?" She asked, her voice and eyes holding concern for the kiri nin as she stood in front of him.

"Hm?" He asked, looking down at her with one of his hands fidgeting in his oversized sleeves.

"Is something the matter? You've been acting pretty strange lately." She voiced her concern with her hands reaching in and gripping his. One of her petite hands took in the texture of felt.

He knew his whole plan of surprising her was blown but it was the perfect moment.

"Will you . . . will you marry me?" He asked loudly, almost at the lost of words.

"Yes." She didn't hesitate as she tackled him to the ground. She smiled, feeling the cold metal come onto her ring finger, letting the sapphire catch the sunlight.

He felt a true smile take hold of his lips.

"Hidan!" Kisame bellowed as anger rose within his body as he glared at the blood-covered Jashinist.

The purple eyes darted down to the lifeless female body that was laying at his feet then to the shark nin that was glaring at him with Samehada out.

"Oh that bitch was yours. I should have fucking guess from the fish ring that was on her whorey finger." Hidan hissed as he smiled bitterly at the man.

Kisame raised Samehada higher, throwing the blade at the silver haired man. He couldn't help but smile as he fell into two pieces as he walked to his lover as she looked up at the calm blue sky.

Her eyes held no life in them, meaning he was too late to get to her.

He took hold of her limp body as he ignored the ranting man, only to carry her until he found a willow. He buried her there as he tried to hold back the tears he had been gathering in his eyes.

"Kisame-kun crying. That's the first." Her voice came with the wind.

He felt pressure gather on his shoulders, making him look to find nothing.

"Don't worry about me. I mean, what can I say? I got the worst luck." She said as he unseen lips smiled.

"Love you Aki."

"Love you too Kisame-kun."


End file.
